Some memories are better forgotten
by chimmoku
Summary: Chimmoku contemplates on the times she has spent with her family, her friends, and with Yasushi. Rated R for possible lemon and strong language in later chapters.


Some Memories are better forgotten

Chapter one

A/N: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Okay…so don't sue me! This is another Chimmoku/Yasushi/Kurama fics. Yep…(read demon's tear if you wanna know more). Eventually I'm going to type a fic about the day that Yasushi betrayed Chimmoku. But that one is hard to write as I've tried to do before. R&R!!! ENJOY!!!

The young princess sat on her bed, beside her sat the object of her hatred, of her love, and of her confusion...Yasushi. His mere presence caused memories to flood her mind...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You asshole!" She laughed. "Stop it!"  
Yasushi took no notice of her protests. Fore he knew that she wanted him to continue toying with her...she loved it and so did he.  
"Chimmoku," He father said calmly. "It's time to stop playing around. We're going out."  
"Daddy...can Yasushi come with us?" She asked, knowing the answer.  
"No."  
"But daddy..."  
"No buts Chimmoku...this is not an outing for him."  
Chimmoku crossed her arms over her chest and bore a pouty expression. Yasushi put his hand on CHimmoku's shoulder. "It's okay Chimmoku." He whispered. "I'll be here when you get back."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you thinking about Chimmoku?" Yasushi asked.  
"Okina o-sewa da!" She muttered.  
"Chimmoku...don't be like that." He whispered pining her in a rough kiss.  
"Shuushi..." She whimpered.  
"Mogaite mo shiyo ga na."  
Chimmoku allowed her mind to plunge itself into her past once again...and this time...the memory didn't have as much to do with Yasushi. It was a semi-happy memory...a memory of her spending time with her brother for the first time in years.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think you're a spoiled little brat!" Yusuke muttered to his sister.  
"Dare ni mono wo ii-agtterunda?!" Chimmoku sapped, taking a step toward yusuke, her small hands clenched in tight fists.  
"I think I'm talking to a little brat who spent too much time being pampered in the castle!"  
"You don't know what you're talking about yusuke." She whispered. "If you knew half as much about my life as you think you do then you wouldn't say such things."  
"Chimmoku...?"  
"Hey! Whadda' ya' say we forget about that!" She said smacking her fist in her open palm. "Lets just finish getting ready so you can take me to school. Then you can do all the big brother stuff you've missed out on."  
Yusuke hugged her momentarily...and surprisingly to him, she hugged back.  
"So what teachers do I need to watch out for?" She asked as they walked to school.  
"Iwamoto and Ikashi." yusuke answered. "They're easier to spot than purple dog shit in snow. Iwamoto is tall and ugly. And Ikashi looks like a beaver. His front teeth stick out so far that...well, he looks like a beaver."  
'Gee...he has a way with words,' Chimmoku thought sarcastically.

Chimmoku and yusuke walked the rest of the way to school in relative quiet. Occasionally Yusuke would feel the urge to flip someone off for no apparent reason. but other than that yusuke said little...until they finally got to school.  
"Okay Chimmoku, I've arranged for someone to take you from here." He said "You see, I just can't be at school BEFORE it actually starts. So...the guys name is Kurama...erm, I mean, Suichi. Kurama is a nickname." 'Yea let her believe that. I don't wanna freak her out by telling her he's Yoko Kurama in the form of a ningen,' Yusuke thought.  
Chimmoku turned and saw a handsome red-head walking towards them. "Hello." He said. "I'm Suichi. But I assume Yusuke has already told you about me."  
"Yeah he mentioned you a few seconds ago." Chimmoku muttered. "So...are you gonna tell me where the classes are so that I don't accidentally find myself there sometime?"  
Yusuke looked at her with a smile. "I should have known that you would want to skip!" He said happily. "You are after all, my little sis."  
"Don't start with the little sis stuff okay Yusuke?" Chimmoku griped, the grabbed Kurama's hand. "So, come on already, take me to class."  
"What a flirt." Yusuke whispered as Chimmoku and Kurama walked off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Chimmoku next managed to pull herself from her memories she found herself smiling. "So, I wasn't in that one, was I Chimmoku?" Yasushi asked.  
"What?" Chimmoku muttered. "Oh...well, no. But...believe it or not...I do have some happy memories with you in them. Just none of them are from her lately. Wait...when did you stop?"  
"When I realized that you were practically in a trance." He answered, then slipped his hand up the back of her shirt. "I'm afraid that I'll have to hurt you if you do that again."  
"Oh...and you won't anyways?"   
Yasushi smiled. "It's up to you if it hurts or not." He whispered in her ear...as he began to slowly remove their clothes.


End file.
